Screams and Echoes
by shadow-beans
Summary: His daughter was gone. His nephew was half dead. His two sons were terrified. All that day was supposed to be was a fun trip to Freddy's to take off the stress. And now? Now everything couldn't get worse.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm working on the next CW chapter, I promise-**

 **But for now here's a challenge entry! For the Helpless Ones Challenge, which, if you didn't know, is a challenge to tell about the children's disappearances from the PARENT'S POV**

 **Except this isn't from a parent's POV because Jase's parents suck. He lived with them but they didn't really care about him that much, this dude always kind of took care of him. Does this count? Because if it doesn't I'll take the hashtag off :V**

 **Also gore warning.**

 **Word Count:**

This was absolute bullshit. If you've ever had kids, or taken care of any, you'd know even ONE is a pain in the ass. Three? Yeesh. But FOUR? And one isn't even yours? Well, that's crossing the line.

Sure, I'd agreed to do it. I always did. I even suggested to, bringing it up. But the only reason I did was because the kid was nice and sweet and my siblings- no, his parents- no, the couple- no, not even that, those two… people were deadbeats, doing nothing but drink, smoke, and scream at their son. And each other, of course.

Oh, right, I should probably introduce myself. My name is William Afton, owner of the famous (okay, maybe not THAT famous) Fazbear's Entertainment. Not my idea, I swear, it was my partner's, Henry. Henry Miller.

I was sitting at a booth in one of the buildings, Fredbear's Diner. I was still kind of in shock, my nerves going wild. I couldn't be more worried. Oh? Why am I upset?

I have a daughter, Annie. Or, I did. She'd disappeared just two days ago, June 28, 1987. My wife, Janet, was convincing herself that Annie was fine, that she'd gotten lost, that'd she'd gotten on something nearby, a bus maybe. Point was, she was convincing herself that her daughter was alive, that she was okay and was just being her careless self as always. Me? Not so much. Something was telling me that she wasn't okay, that she was hurt, maybe worse. I hated to think it, but I couldn't help it.

I couldn't think of that right now, though. Shaking my head, I looked around, smiling slightly. He could just manage to see Kyle in the arcade, in a yelling match with a few of his friends, while a few of the others were almost hysterical, doubling over laughing.

Tommy was sitting with a classmate of his, Kevin, playing with his plushie, while Kevin was talking to him over a book- Outbreak, I think it was.

And Jason was in front of the stage, as he always was, grinning up as Spring Bonnie and Fredbear performed. His hair was riddled with dirt, turning his brown hair almost black. I made a mental note to make sure that kid got a wash before he went back to his house.

I yawned, and before I knew it, I was passed out, head on my arms, resting against the table. When I woke up, the clock read 5:25 p.m, two hours since I'd last checked it. Shooting up, I took off, looking for the three boys.

"Tommy?! Kyle?! Jason?!" I cried out, whipping my head back and forth, trying to catch sight of them. Finally. I found them- at least two, crashing right into Kyle.

"Dad? What's wrong?" The blonde asked, stepping back. Tommy glanced up at me, confusion and nervousness swimming in his eyes.

"Where's Jason?" I snapped, checking behind them, as if he would be standing there, just as confused.

"I-I think I saw him go off with Kevin somewhere. He said he saw something cool and wanted to see what it was," the youngest boy piped up, shrinking down.

"Which way did they go?"

"Around the corner. Maybe the boiler room?" He replied, and I nodded.

I ran around, heading to the boiler room. I was going so fast, I ended up banging into a wall, pain shooting up my shoulder. I groaned, rubbing it, before going back, grabbing the door handle, trying to rip it open, see if Jase had somehow managed to lock himself in the room.

After a moment of trying- the door tended to get jammed- he gave up, pulling out his key, sticking it in the lock, pulling the door open with great force, hopping inside.

Inside was an image that would haunt me forever, a horrific scene painted in blood. Tommy's little friend, Kevin, was sitting, slumped against the wall, blood gushing out of a large wound in his head.

A girl I recognized as Stacy, someone Tommy had mentioned once or twice, was laying on the floor, red marks running around her throat.

A redhead a few years younger than Kyle, Keith, was laying on the floor, his head a few feet away. You could see the inside of his head!

There was a little boy, maybe eight or nine at the most, leaning on Kevin. I'm pretty sure that was Kev's brother, Matthew. He had a giant cut across his stomach, blood seeping through his shirt.

And then… then there was Jason. A bucket of water had been sitting in here from yesterday, when the room had been cleaned. It was now tipped over, it's content spilled across the floor, water mixed with blood. Jason was flopped across the floor, head soaked, water dripping down his clothes.

A million thoughts spun around my brain so fast I could barely make them out. What had I let happen? Who'd done this? What would happen to him and Henry? Why _children?_ How would Jase's parents react?

I stumbled back, grabbing onto the wall for support as my breath left me, panic taking up my entire body. Before I could leave, scream for help, anything, a scream rang out, and I whipped around to see Kevin's mother, Linda, standing there, frozen. Keith's father was with her, and in a moment he had me pinned against a wall, screaming swears, screaming about his son, there was a lot of screaming.

I could barely process anything, not Tommy and Kyle, not the parents, not even the sirens or the cops who'd finally showed up, dragging me away…


	2. Chapter 2

**A lot of people liked Screams and Echoes and wanted me to make a sequel, so I am.**

 **This isn't a sequel in the sense, though? I mean, it is, but- What I'm trying to say is, this does follow the past events, but not in William's POV. It's in Jason's.**

 **I'm considering turning this into a mini series, actually. Not something like CW, where there will be tons of chapters. I wasn't planning on writing any of this yet.**

 **After CW is finished, I'll be doing a series on Springtrap and Fazbear's Fright. I planned on having all of this explained in there, but I guess it'll be in here. To be honest, it'll probably be explained more in depth in the actual series.**

 **Word Count: 976**

 **#WritersBand**

 **#ScreamsAndEchoes**

 **Brink of Insanity**

Screaming. That was the last thing I heard. Kevin. Was it Kevin? I hope it wasn't. Could it have been Matthew? I really hope it wasn't.

Who else was there? Sadie? Sally? ...Stacy? I don't know, all I know was that there was a little girl, younger than me. Seven, maybe. Then there was Keith. Fourteen, I think. Anyone else? Besides Kevin and Matthew, no.

Then, after the screaming, I heard nothing, saw nothing, felt nothing. It was black. Everything. What was happening? What did he do? What happened to the water?

My thoughts swirled, going over and over again. I don't know how long, or when they stopped. All I know is that when they finally stopped, everything froze, everything ended, and then…

Then there was light.

My eyes snapped open. They darted around, taking everything in. I was at least ten feet above ground, if not more. I was on stage, the stage in Freddy's.

I turned my head- or, at least tried to. To my horror, my head was stuck. I tried to open my mouth, to yell, to cry, to try and get help. What a surprise, I couldn't. Arms, legs? Nothing.

There was a small, almost inaudible groan next to me. It sounded almost like Kevin. Almost. It was deeper though, and there was a whirring sound underneath it.

"...Wait. Did- Did it actually work? Or- No, none of them just make random noises like that. All they do is say their lines. Fre- Kevin? Was that it? If that's you, do that again," a voice suddenly rang out.

Another groaning-whirring noise.

"W- It actually worked! It actually worked! I did it! Hahaha!" The voice rang out again, but it was different. Higher, more… airy. Hysterical.

The figure slowly- agonizingly slowly- floated into view. It was… interesting, to say the least. A giant, bone skinny puppet, nine feet tall, at least. It was entirely black, except for the three white stripes on each limb, three white buttons, and the white mask covering it's face.

"I know, I know. It sucks. You can't speak, can't move, can't do anything. It gets better though, you just need to practice. Now, for introductions! My name is Marionette- Marionette, not Puppet. And my name is Peter, I'm the ghost that brought Marionette to life.

Yes, you are dead, and yes, you are in the other robots. Kevin- the shorter brunette, is in Freddy. Jason- the taller brunette, is in Bonnie. Stacy is in Chica, Keith, he's the older one, is in Foxy- ironic, the oldest is in the youngest, and vice versa. Matthew, the youngest one, is in Fredbear.

How do I know your names? Your parents- well, uncle, in Jason's case- found you. They were saying your names," the voice finally stopped.

Peter- Peter, a ghost? And then the puppet- Marionette- alive? A robot? So that's why there were two voices… Looks like Marionette was the insane one. Or, at least he sounded insane.

"Now, for you guys, I'm not sure the robots you're in are alive. The reason Mari- The reason I'm alive is because Peter is a little more powerful than he seems! Hm… Do you think Freddy will be able to take over? Nah, just because he's the mascot, doesn't mean the kid's powerful."

I'd have to get used to that. The voices changed so much, it was gonna be hard to keep track of what they were saying.

"Now, I'd love to stay and chat, but there are still two others I have to get too. Foxy and Fredbear must be terrified right about now-" a screech rang out- "or furious. I'm shocked, I didn't think any of you would be capable of doing more than a few little groans. Well, anyway, goodbye, good day, have fun!"

I stood, shocked, as Marionette disappeared with a pop, right into thin air.

Not a moment later, there was another screech- wait, nevermind, two. One from Foxy- Keith- what do I call him? Whatever, I'll go with Foxy for now. There was another screech, Marionette? Well, I don't know who else it would be. ...Matt would sound like us, right?

I attempted to open my mouth, to let out a groan, a screech, anything. Nothing. Again? Nothing. Absolutely nothing. Of course.

Another groan, from my left. How? How was Kevin doing it? I couldn't even open my mouth, let alone make any kind of sounds. What about Keith? A screech? Even Marionette- Peter- was shocked. Wait, what about Peter? How long had he been dead? It had to be for a long time if he could do all the things he could. Speak? Float? Teleport?!

Whatever. This wasn't important right now. I'm ignoring the biggest part about literally all of this.

I'm dead.

I don't remember much- actually, I don't remember anything, really. All I remember was the guy looked purple and he had big, white eyes. Was he wearing a uniform? ...Yes! He was wearing the guard uniform! I'd seen a few of Uncle Will's friends wear it.

"I'm back~!" I was shaken out of my thoughts as Marionette's voice echoed around the room and he popped into view with it. "Now, we have some important things to discuss! As you all know, you're dead. Murdered. So! We have to find the man who did it~! I think it's the same man who killed Peter! I call him Purple Guy, 'cause he looked purple! Weird, right? Now, I need you to tell me if the guy who killed you was~ purple! Groan for yes, don't groan for no! Okay?"

A groan. A whirring, weird groan.

"G-reat! That means it's a guard! I think it was a night guard, 'cause their uniforms are purple. Now, what shall we do to him? Give him payback, of course! He killed us, so we'll kill him~!"


End file.
